Today, many users access content from data networks by using unicast or point-to-point connections. Accessing a data network in this fashion can be slow as a result of delays imposed by the network. Moreover, accessing a data network using point to point connections over a wireless network can be even slower due to delays imposed by both the fixed network and the wireless network.
In addition, point-to-point connections over a broadcast network, such as DVB-T (digital video broadcasting-terrestrial), means that the bandwidth must be split between the clients. This is an inefficient use of bandwidth which presents a problem because the DVB-T broadcast network has a limited and shared capacity.